


High by the beach

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki Ibun
Genre: M/M, Orgy, Polyamory, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: «Fuga romantica, con due fidanzati invece che uno.»«Non sono affatto pentito, ma sarà meglio sbrigarsi, per quanto si possa sognare il mare, alla fine abbiamo scelto un’altra strada.»La saggezza di Toudai mise tutti d’accordo, che si incamminarono a passo svelto verso il Tempio ubicato nel bel mezzo della città.Houmei restò indietro di qualche passo, ripensando alle parole di Toudai, mentre l’effetto dell’erba stava scemando, facendogli venire solo un’enorme fame, che non sarebbe riuscito a saziare decentemente.«Abbiamo scelto un’altra strada», sussurrò tra sé e sé, sentendo il suono del fiume farsi sempre più lontano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante al P0rnFest. Prompt: Fuga dal tempio. Libertà. Ribellione. 'Oh li incontro sempre per strada i miei bodhisattva!'– gridò, e ordinò delle birre.' ; 'Con addosso solo le mutandine da bagno, scalzo, con i capelli scarmigliati, nel buio rosso fuoco, sorseggiando vino, sputando, saltando, correndo... così si vive.' (Jack Kerouac, I vagabondi del Dharma)
> 
> * Citazione al film "Parto col folle".

 

 

**High by the beach**

«Sì sì va bene! Ho fatto una cazzata, ma voi mi avete seguito, quindi ora ci siete dentro fino al collo! Non ho intenzione di tornare indietro comunque, proseguirò, voglio arrivare fino al mare, farmi una nuotata e poi tornare indietro. Tanto Jikaku torna tra tre giorni!»  
«Jikaku tornerà anche tra tre giorni, ma rischiamo di essere scoperti da tutti gli altri se non torniamo entro stanotte… ma hai presente dov’è il mare e quanto dista?»  
«No, una volta mi sono fatto roba che arrivava dal Pakistan e ho dimenticato la geografia.»  
«Questo spiega molte cose.»  
«Quindi non sai più neanche dove si trova il Pakistan.»  
«Esattamente, per quanto ne so ora potrebbe essere un’isola in mezzo all’Oceano Pacifico.»

Houmei, Jyoan e Toudai se ne stavano seduti sotto l’insegna al neon di un vecchio e malandato locale. Si trovavano già a valle per via di una sorta di spedizione spirituale alla capitale, ma Houmei non aveva alcuna intenzione di parteciparvi. Nel caos generato nel grande tempio che li ospitava, aveva deciso di uscire da una delle finestre dei bagni pubblici per darsi ai bagordi in città.  
«Nessuno vi ha detto di seguirmi.»  
«Io ti ho seguito solo perché ho sentito parlare di fumo.»  
«Cosa che dobbiamo cercare, il prima possibile», rispose Houmei, puntando il dito verso Jyoan.  
«Io vi ho seguiti perché siete due idioti! Dobbiamo tornare assolutamente prima che la cerimonia sia finita!»  
«Vorrei tanto capire perché Jikaku può andare a puttane e noi invece ci dobbiamo sorbire  ore di mantra recitati… male! Ci vuole una bella voce per cantare il Sutra del Cuore… e poi anche io voglio andare a puttane.»  
Jyoan appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e poi si scostò i capelli dal viso, con fare stizzito.  
«Tu non ci vai a puttane!»  
«No, è vero, io a puttane non ci vado più!» Alzò le mani, rischiando di rovesciare la birra scadente che avevano comprato con i pochi soldi che avevano. «Lo giuro è stato un lapsus!»  
Toudai alzò gli occhi al cielo e incrociò le braccia sul petto. Non c’era modo di convincerli a tornare al Tempio. Li aveva seguiti per tutte le stradine buie di Xi’an non riuscendo a cavare un ragno dal buco, finendo per pagare ai due delle birre, dato che erano assetati.  
Jyoan si sedette di fianco a Houmei, appoggiando appena una spalla contro la sua. Sospirò e si guardò in giro. Nessuno, in quella bolgia, li prendeva in considerazione. Erano solo tre novizi che giravano per i quartier bassi di una grande città, capitava spesso. Neanche Jyoan con il suo aspetto particolare attirava troppi sguardi.  
«Allora, cosa facciamo?» Domanda quest’ultimo, innervosito dalla situazione.  
«Andiamo verso il fiume! Il fiume c’è e non mi coglionate, c’è e ci voglio andare!»  
«Quando si fissa su una cosa…», mormorò Toudai, scuotendo il capo. «Andiamo al fiume, ma non credere di poterci fare il bagno, sarà ghiacciato!»  
«Sì, daddy!»

Camminando ancora per le vie buie e poi pienamente illuminate da luci intermittenti e giallognole, riuscirono finalmente a udire il rumore del fiume, in lontananza. Houmei sorrise voltandosi verso i due e fece strada. Erano riusciti anche a comprare la famosa droga che Jyoan e lui volevano tanto, che altro non era che hashish, di buona qualità. Houmei aveva tirato fuori i soldi dalle mutande, beccandosi un schiaffo sulla nuca da parte di Jyoan e uno sguardo di fuoco da parte di Toudai. Avevano rinunciato a mangiare per dell’erba, in parole povere.  
«Ragazzi, non fumo da mesi, stavo andando i paranoia.»  
«Adesso andrai in paranoia per mancanza di pompini, razza di deficiente», lo rimproverò Jyoan, superandolo con due veloci falcate. Toudai ridacchiò a quella battuta e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
«Ecco come si fa a minacciare Houmei.»  
«Ma che vuoi minacciare tu, che i pompini non me li fai mai.»  
Jyoan si fermò. Toudai si fermò. L’unico che andò avanti e che poi si sentì solo fu Houmei, che si fermò qualche metro più avanti.  
Scopavano tutti e tre allegramente da qualche mese. Sul perché e il percome della vicenda si dovrebbe scrivere un’altra storia, sempre che non sia stata già scritta. Tornando al triangolo, Houmei e Jyoan avevano da qualche mese una relazione sessuale-affettiva, e ciò aveva fatto soffrire così tanto Toudai da spingere Houmei ad andare a letto con lui, senza che i sentimenti che provava per Jyoan venissero meno. Riuscendo a tenere il piede in due scarpe, Houmei alla lunga ha dovuto fare i conti con i desideri di entrambi, finendo a fare l’orgia più spettacolare della sua vita. Più volte. E più volte.  
«Mai fatto? Nemmeno uno? E io che pensavo che in mia presenza non li facessi perché-»  
«Perché sei sempre tu quello con la bocca piena», lo anticipò Houmei, tornando indietro da loro.  
Toudai nel frattempo era diventato di un colore molto vicino a quello del pomodoro. Parlare di quelle cose lo metteva sempre in imbarazzo. Sempre.  
Jyoan imitò una risata sarcastica, riprendendo a camminare.  
«Comunque è assurdo che scopi con un uomo e non gli fai i pompini, sono un modo anche per metterlo a tacere quando è infoiato.»  
«Ah, ecco perché ne fai così tanti.»  
«Ce l’hai quasi sempre in tiro, che ti devo dire», rispose Jyoan con un mezzo sorriso, mettendo le mani sui fianchi. «Potrei farti un corso accelerato di ingoio, se vuoi.»  
Toudai riprese a camminare rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie, cercando dentro di sé la compostezza per ignorare certi discorsi.  
«È meglio tornare al Tempio, siamo via da due ore e passa.»  
Houmei alzò gli occhi al cielo e riprese a camminare verso il fiume.  
«Non ho intenzione di tornare indietro, voglio osservare il fiume almeno e dico _almeno_ fino all’alba.»

L’alba era ancora lontana, la notte era profonda e buia, illuminata appena da uno spicchio di luna. Houmei alzò il viso verso il cielo, accendendosi la sigaretta piena di droga. L’odore dolciastro dell’erba gli riempì i polmoni. Passò la sigaretta a Jyoan e si slegò i capelli, lasciandoli cadere sulle spalle, continuando a camminare con la mente piena di fumo e pensieri lungo strade sconosciute.  
«Comunque il fatto che tu non sappia fare i pompini è davvero grave, Toudai», tornò sul discorso Houmei, girandosi a guardare il gigante che era rimasto qualche passo indietro. «Dovresti davvero prendere qualche lezione.»  
L’erba lo aveva reso euforico, allegro e anche eccitato. Nella sua mente continuava a vorticare l’immagine di Toudai con in bocca il suo cazzo e questo lo mandava su di giri.  
«Inutile, non abbiamo tempo per pensare a certe cose e poi io non le faccio… certe cose.»  
«Ah, finché i due froci lo fanno va bene però», commentò Jyoan, passando avanti a Houmei, sorpassando tutti. «Ma dove cazzo è questo fiume!»  
«È più avanti, segui il rumore! Ma davvero Toudai, ti va bene se i due frocetti te lo succhiano in sincrono e tu non ricambi il favore?»  
«Ma… se mi costringete a fare turni di dodici ore perché devo metterlo a uno e due!» Esclamò, lasciando da parte finalmente i toni pacati, indicando anche Jyoan. «Non facciamone una questione di stato!»  
«Sì, invece, mi sembra giusto tirare fuori una polemica inutile, dato che mi sto annoiando. Quando mi annoio faccio due cose, a volte tre», disse riprendendo a camminare, seguito da Toudai. «Fumo, dormo o scopo, la variabile è il mangiare, dipende se sono in un posto in cui si mangia bene, tendo a ingurgitare dolci mischiandoli col salato. Mai provato patatine alla paprika e cioccolato?»  
«Mi fai salire il disgusto», commentò Jyoan, girandosi verso di loro. «Ehi, c’è la fottuta spiaggia del fottuto fiume, ci muoviamo?»

Il fiume era grande, scorreva tranquillo e la sua visione bastò a rasserenare Houmei. L’odore dell’acqua e della natura che lo circondava lo fece stare meglio. Forse era solo effetto della droga o forse aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da tutto quel freddo, quella distesa bianca e monotona che poteva incantare solo i primi giorni, a patto di non doverci mettere i piedi nudi dentro. Si lasciò cadere sulla sabbia compatta e dura, sporcandosi la veste. Jyoan si sedette al suo fianco, portandosi indietro i capelli violetti. Il suo sorriso era malizioso, i suoi sensuali occhi socchiusi fecero subito bollire il sangue a Houmei. Anche Toudai, dopo averci pensato a lungo, si sedette vicino a loro. Nonostante la stazza notevole riusciva a essere aggraziato. Seduto sulla sabbia a schiena retta, i capelli leggermente spostati dal vento sembravano inglobare la luce della luna, così flebile quella notte, rimandando a bagliori bluastri. Lo osservò a lungo, quasi incantato, decidendo poi di provocarlo apertamente, andandosi a sedere tra le cosce di Jyoan. Appoggiò la testa al suo addome, godendosi poi le carezze tra i capelli, facendo le fusa come un gatto. Toudai si voltò a guardarlo, rodendo di gelosia al solo vederli così vicini. Quella sorta di relazione poli amorosa era fondata sulla reciproca rivalità di Toudai e Jyoan che Houmei smorzava concedendosi a entrambi, e molto spesso durante la stessa notte. Li amava in maniera del tutto differente, ma era sempre amore. Solo che il modo far fin troppo puritano di Toudai spesso e volentieri lo irritava. Stuzzicarlo con la gelosia era il modo migliore per ottenere ciò che voleva. Jyoan gli fece fumare due profonde boccate dalla sigaretta, tenendola tra le sue dita. Houmei gli accarezzò le cosce lentamente, sentendo i muscoli nervosi sotto la stoffa spessa dei pantaloni. Scivolò in basso verso le caviglie scoperte, sfiorando la pelle chiara. Riusciva a sentire gli occhi di Toudai addosso, decise quindi di passare all’attacco. Si sollevò e si girò, in modo da trovarsi faccia a faccia con Jyoan, gli sorrise e lo baciò con estenuante delicatezza. Era un bacio sensuale, lento, fatto di labbra appena sfiorate e lingue calde che si sfioravano. Erano belli da vedere quanto da invidiare. Toudai alzò gli occhi al cielo e alla fine si arrese.  
«Che accidenti vuoi che faccia, Houmei?»  
Il ragazzo si alzò trionfante, sorridendo al suo complice di malefatte. Si avvicinò a Toudai e gli porse la sigaretta piena di droga.  
«Fai un paio di tiri, non ti pentirai.»  
Toudai prese il piccolo spinello tra le dita e tirò un paio di boccate. Fumava raramente e solo in stati d’animo veramente depressivi. L’erba aveva un odore e un sapore dolciastro rispetto al tabacco, sotto gli occhi inquisitori di Jyoan e Houmei fumò ancora, aspirando due profondissime boccate, tanto che una lo fece tossire appena.  
«Contenti?»  
«Te la sei praticamente fumata tutta», sbiascicò Jyoan, che si era alzato solo per avvicinarsi ai due.  
Houmei abbracciò Toudai, sedendosi sulle sue grosse gambe muscolose. Gli cascò quasi addosso, ridendo divertito. Era una gioia euforica e la sua risata era diversa dal solito, più bambinesca, meno consapevole.  
«Eccolo, è in botta!»  
«Io non sono in botta!» rispose in un attacco di euforia Houmei, rivolgendosi a Jyoan. Affondò il viso tra i capelli neri di Toudai che profumavano sempre di pulito. Persino in un ambiente così severo come quello del Tempio, Toudai non perdeva mai l’abitudine alla cura della persona, più per rispetto di sé che per narcisismo. Ma sotto sotto Houmei era convinto che Toudai andasse veramente orgoglioso di quella chioma leonina. Gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto stringerla tra le dita mentre glielo succhiava.  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani e notò che Toudai pareva quasi confuso, assonnato in un certo senso. Sbatteva le ciglia velocemente, come a cercare di mettere a fuoco.  
«Accidenti… sono fatto», disse il gigante buono, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Tu ti senti fatto?» *  
Houmei si sollevò sulle ginocchia, facendo in modo che il viso di Toudai strusciasse contro il suo addome. L’altro non se lo fece ripetere due volte, infilando il naso nella fessura della sua veste, annusando l’odore della sua pelle. Toudai era disinibito a causa della droga e Houmei adorava tutto ciò. Sorrise sornione a Jyoan, che intanto osservava incuriosito. Spesso era geloso, ma quella sera era così strafatto da voler solo vedere come andava a finire l’annosa questione del pompino mancato.  
«Ho capito dove vuoi andare a parare.»  
Toudai alzò il viso, osservando il bel volto di Houmei con i suoi occhi scuri. Parevano leggermente umidi, arrossati, ma allo stesso tempo attenti, persino seducenti.  
Houmei si sentì gettare indietro, sulla sabbia compatta, ma umida, fastidiosamente fredda. Appoggiò la testa osservando il cielo notturno, mentre gli venivano abbassati i pantaloni, senza fretta. Toudai doveva essere veramente su di giri per agire in quel modo: probabilmente infastidito, aveva avuto il coraggio di agire per quei pochi tiri di erba. O forse voleva farlo da tempo ma non trovava il momento adatto.  
«Attento a non mordere», lo anticipò Jyoan, mentre osservava la scena, gattonando verso Houmei disteso. Toudai lo guardò male e poi abbassò anche la biancheria che quel giorno, incredibilmente, Houmei indossava.  
«Dai, non metterlo in imbarazzo… piuttosto vieni qui, te ne stai lì in disparte come uno che si masturba sui giornaletti porno.»  
Jyoan gonfiò le guance e si chinò a baciarlo, sentendo nella sua bocca i leggeri gemiti di piacere che aveva cominciato a emettere, grazie alle carezze che il suo gigante buono gli stava dando. Si sentì avvolgere dalla bocca carnosa di Toudai, ma quando fece per alzare lo sguardo vide solo la sua immensa zazzera di capelli scuri a coprire la visuale. Era stato molto furbo, io suo Momo-chan, a scegliere una posizione del genere.  
Il freddo sulle cosce lo fece rabbrividire, perché ora provava immensamente caldo, eccitato e su di giri.  
«Mh, è bravo Momo.»  
«Sì, certo, posso immaginarlo», rispose l’altro, che nel frattempo si era sollevato per slacciarsi la veste. La mano calda di Houmei gli accarezzò il petto, sfiorando la rosa tatuata e scendendo poi verso l’addome. Gli sfiorò l’erezione con il dorso delle dita, mentre Toudai succhiava il suo cazzo con lentezza estenuante, perso nell’atto di dargli piacere. Era così lui, pareva innamorato della voce di Houmei e la cosa più importante era farlo cantare, in un modo o nell’altro. Quel modo di ricevere piacere del tutto disinteressato lo eccitava maggiormente, per cui abbassò i pantaloni di Jyoan, liberando la sua erezione e prendendola subito tra le labbra, leccandone la punta già umida. Lui non era paziente come Momo-chan; aveva voglia di sentirlo in bocca , di accarezzarlo velocemente con le dita, di sentire la voce di Jyoan sussurrare il suo nome. Allungò la mano libera e l’affondò nella chioma scura di Toudai, spingendogli la testa per inglobarlo di più, mentre spostava gli occhi nocciola da lui al viso di Jyoan. Il ragazzo teneva il capo riverso indietro, in preda al piacere. Conosceva così bene ogni sua piccola espressione da sapere bene quanto fosse bello in quel momento.  
Sentendosi vicino all’orgasmo aumentò il ritmo delle proprie carezze e del suo succhiare, desiderando venire insieme con Jyoan. L’altro rispose alla sua foga accarezzandogli i capelli, stringendoli appena.  
Venne mugolando nella bocca di Toudai, che non si spostò, ingoiando il suo sperma fiotto dopo fiotto. Poco dopo fu il suo turno di sentire il seme caldo sulla lingua scivolargli lungo la gola. Sentì la sua voce acuta come in lontananza, così eccitato da quello che stava facendo quasi da non accorgersene. Si rilassò sulla sabbia che non gli pareva più tanto fredda. Jyoan si buttò letteralmente al suo fianco, abbracciandolo un attimo dopo. Intanto Toudai si era alzato a sedere, si era pulito le labbra sporche di saliva con fare indifferente, mentre si guardava in giro. Era tutto buio, illuminato appena dalla luce giallastra dei lampioni lungo la strada che costeggiava la riva. Dietro di loro il fiume scorreva incessante, rumoroso e maestoso.  
«Momo-chan, credo sia proprio arrivato il momento di ricambiarti il favore», rispose Houmei, alzandosi e gattonando verso di lui, che se ne restava seduto sulla sabbia.  
«Sarebbe meglio tornare indietro ora», rispose l’altro, cercando di mantenere la compostezza mentre il ragazzo trafficava con i suoi pantaloni. Poco dopo si aggiunse anche Jyoan stesso, che si unì alle lusinghe di Houmei, abbracciando il gigante buono e aiutando l’altro a togliergli i pantaloni e la biancheria intima.  
Come era già successo altre volte, entrambi si chinarono sull’enorme erezione dell’uomo, leccandola insieme, intrecciando le loro lingue sulla punta arrossata. Toudai appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle teste dei suoi compagni, accarezzando i capelli morbidi e sporchi di sabbia. Cercò di contenere respiri e gemiti, ma non era facile con la visione dei due bellissimi ragazzi intenti a darsi il cambio nell’ingoiare la sua erezione. Con fare leggermente prepotente Houmei spinse la testa di Jyoan verso Toudai, costringendolo a ingoiare una buona porzione di carne. Per un momento ci fu qualcosa di maligno nel ghigno di Houmei, ma Toudai se lo avvicinò per baciarlo, mugolando sulla sua bocca, non riuscendo più a trattenersi.  
«Ah, lui è il più bravo di tutti, alla fine», sussurrò Houmei sulla sua bocca, prima di tornare giù vicino al suo compagno. Si diedero il cambio nel succhiare avidamente, mentre l’altro leccava l’asta e gli accarezzava piano i testicoli, finché non sentirono il respiro di Toudai accelerare. Avvicinarono i visi e lo accarezzarono insieme, aprendo la bocca per ricevere in faccia e sulla lingua fiotti generosi di sperma. Toudai li osservò mentre chiudevano gli occhi, quasi estasiati. Strinse i loro capelli mentre veniva sui loro volti così belli e si rilassò finalmente. Houmei cominciò a ridere e si voltò a leccare la guancia di Jyoan, che dal canto suo gli rispose con una mezza bestemmia, alzandosi per lavarsi il viso al fiume.  
«Attenti a non finirci dentro, io non mi butterò per salvarvi.»  
Houmei si piegò per lavarsi il viso con l’acqua ghiacciata.  
«Che cattivo Momo-chan! Io lo farei se vedessi un mio amico in difficoltà.»  
«Notare come ha sottolineato “un mio amico”, il nostro generoso Houmei!» Lo schernì Jyoan, che si stava dando una sistemata ai capelli ancora leggermente sporchi.  
«Non capisco se sono stronzo io o se siete troppo duri voi…»

S’incamminarono verso il Tempio, con grande gioia di Toudai. Restarono in silenzio a lungo, fino a quando a Houmei non venne in mente un argomento di conversazione.  
«Però non sei male a succhiare cazzi, lo sai Toudai?»  
«Speravo che almeno facessi silenzio dopo…»  
I ragazzi dietro di lui ridacchiarono per la sua risposta burbera e continuarono a camminare.  
«Ti senti ancora fatto?» Domandò Jyoan, riferendosi a Toudai.  
«Sinceramente non lo so dire.»  
«Io mi sento sempre fatto.»  
«Lo stavo chiedendo a Toudai! Una volta tanto che parlo con lui, tu potresti anche stare zitto!»  
Houmei aprì le braccia e sgranò gli occhi, come a chiedere scusa in silenzio.  
«La prossima volta, comunque, si va al mare. Il fiume è bello, ma ha un che di deprimente. Il mare dà il vero senso di libertà, di grandezza. Un bel fuoco, qualche telo, erba buona e si scopa tutti assieme.»  
«È ancora strafatto», commentò Toudai, voltandosi verso Jyoan.  
«Lui lo è sempre, spiaggia o non spiaggia.»  
«Ragazzi…»  
Entrambi si voltarono verso di lui, che si era fatto improvvisamente più serio.  
«Sognare alla fine non costa nulla. Non credo neanche che con tutto quel trambusto si siano accorti della nostra sparizione e la cerimonia dura fino all’alba. Non sono affatto pentito di questa fuga… fuga romantica si potrebbe chiamare, no?»  
Jyoan sorrise, sbattendo le ciglia e incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
«Fuga romantica, con due fidanzati invece che uno.»  
«Non sono affatto pentito, ma sarà meglio sbrigarsi, per quanto si possa sognare il mare, alla fine abbiamo scelto un’altra strada.»  
La saggezza di Toudai mise tutti d’accordo, che si incamminarono a passo svelto verso il Tempio ubicato nel bel mezzo della città.  
Houmei restò indietro di qualche passo, ripensando alle parole di Toudai, mentre l’effetto dell’erba stava scemando, facendogli venire solo un’enorme fame, che non sarebbe riuscito a saziare decentemente.  
«Abbiamo scelto un’altra strada», sussurrò tra sé e sé, sentendo il suono del fiume farsi sempre più lontano.  
  



End file.
